The invention relates to an oil filter wrench with useful benefits in mind for removing screw-type oil filters in the automotive industry.
Oil filter wrenches come in different shapes and sizes. Some oil filter wrenches are too narrow and long to fit in a confined space. Others are bias in nature only to fit and labeled for import use only. I have used oil filter wrenches that tend to slip when slightly worn out while unscrewing oil filters at their ends or unscrewing oil filters on their middle section which tend to crush making it harder to unscrew. In some occasion oil filters are slippery when covered with engine oil and are tightly screwed on, which makes it difficult to unscrew in a tight space. All those times using different oil filter wrenches and figuring out which fits a certain vehicle oil filter location became a hassle and frustrating while losing valuable shop time.
The types of oil filter wrenches that I have encountered are the adjustable pliers-wrench which is not versatile in confined spaces. Second, the band-strap wrenches that require more room to maneuver to remove oil filters and will occasionally slip when an oil filter is wet with engine oil. Third, the oil filter wrench set, which can become cumbersome to find the right size cap to fit at the end of an oil filter during rush hours. Fourth, the three jaw wrench that requires both hands to operate while the other hand applies pressure around the tool to properly work which can be awkward in a tight space specially with both hands and will slip when let go depending on the a filter size and location.